Union of Salvation (film)
| writer = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Igor Grinyakin | editing = | studio =Cinema Directorate Studio Channel One | distributor = 20th Century Fox CIS | released = | runtime = | country = Russia | language = Russian | budget = 700 million rubles }} Union of Salvation ( ) is an upcoming Russian historical war film directed by Andrei Kravchuk and co-produced by Konstantin Ernst and Anatoly Maksimov.В белгородском Шебекинском благочинии освятили съёмочную площадку исторического фильма Первого каналаНа Белгородчине достраивают деревню для съёмок «Союза спасения» The story about the first war, participants took part in the French invasion of Russia of 1812, which dreams to change the Russian Empire. Tsarist Russian in 1816, several officers of the Russian Imperial Guard founded a society known as the Union of Salvation of Army officers created. The revolt occurred on December 1825, when about 3,000 officers and soldiers refused to swear allegiance to the new tsar, this group of conspirators has become known as the Decembrist revolt lay in the Napoleonic Wars, in the 19th century in Saint Petersburg took place a revolt organized by the nobles confederate. Their objective was to transform Russia into a constitutional state and to abolish the serfdom. The Life Guard Horse Regiment, the main actors are: Leonid Bichevin, Maksim Matveyev, Pavel Priluchny, Ivan Yankovsky, Anton Shagin, Ivan Kolesnikov, Aleksandr Domogarov, Igor Petrenko, Sergey Peregudov, Vitaliy Kishchenko, Aleksei Guskov, Aleksandr Ustyugov, Sergey Koltakov, Vladislav Vetrov and Artyom Tkachenko in supporting roles, the army of the Russian Empire. Union of Salvation is scheduled to be released in the Russian Federation by 20th Century Fox CIS on December 26, 2019, in 2D, Atmos. According to the website of the Union of Cinematographers of Russia, the picture's budget in 2016 was estimated at 700 million rubles. Plot The film tells about the guards officers of the Russian army, who defeated the French. They are ready to sacrifice everything, than it is possible for the sake of equality and freedom. Russian troops occupied Paris. Russia became the first power in the world. Now everything seems possible. Young winners, guards officers, are sure that equality and freedom will come – here and now. For this they are ready to sacrifice everything – position, wealth, love, life ... and the country itself. Cast Production The film Union of Salvation is a project of the Direktsiya kino (the main partner of which is Channel One of Russian television) and the company 20th Century Fox CIS. For the first time this project was announced in 2013. The script was written by Nikita Vysotskiy, he originally appeared as a director. And now in the director's chair Andrei Kravchuk, who worked with the Direktsiya kino on the films Admiral, a 2008 and ''Viking'' (film), a 2016 historical was film. The film's cameraman, Igor Grinyakin, who also previously worked on the projects of the Direktsiya kino. Producers of the film - Konstantin Ernst and Anatoliy Maksimov. Filming Principal photography began on spring, 2018.В Белгородской области снимают фильм о декабристахКинорынок: презентация новых фильмов Filming a film for the Union of Salvation, which tells of the revolt of the Decembrists, continues in Saint-Petersburg and Belgorod. The first teaser pictures have appeared in theaters. Release Union of Salvation is scheduled to be released in the Russian Federation by 20th Century Fox CIS on December 26, 2019. Marketing The first trailer was released on December 14, 2018. See also * ''The Decembrists'' (1927) Soviet silent historical drama film * The Captivating Star of Happiness (1975) Soviet film References External links * Official website * Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films directed by Andrei Kravchuk Category:Russian-language films Category:2010s historical films Category:2010s war films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Russian historical films Category:Russian war films Category:War adventure films Category:Russian adventure films Category:Russian biographical films Category:Films set in the Russian Empire Category:Biographical films about military personnel Category:Films shot in Saint Petersburg Category:Films shot in Russia Category:Russian films